Project:Chat/Logs/18 September 2017
23:20:33 -!- Qwertyjustio has joined Special:Chat 23:21:03 -!- Qwertyjustio has left Special:Chat 23:21:04 -!- Qwertyjustio has joined Special:Chat 23:30:59 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:31:53 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 23:32:07 That one boss I can't kill on hard mode 23:32:16 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 23:32:25 -!- Qwertyjustio has left Special:Chat 23:32:26 -!- Qwertyjustio has joined Special:Chat 23:48:13 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 23:48:42 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 23:48:43 -!- Qwertyjustio has left Special:Chat 23:48:43 -!- Qwertyjustio has joined Special:Chat 23:48:44 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 23:50:25 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 23:53:05 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 23:53:36 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 23:56:18 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 23:56:28 hi 23:56:46 -!- Qwertyjustio has left Special:Chat 23:56:47 -!- Qwertyjustio has joined Special:Chat 00:23:48 hi 00:23:53 HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! 00:23:59 Thx 00:24:14 Wait 00:24:19 What time is it, for you? 00:24:56 its 8:23 00:24:58 PM 00:25:06 8:24 for me 00:25:08 PM 00:25:11 :3 00:25:17 Are you canadian? 00:25:46 Cuz it's pretty much the same time 00:25:47 idk 00:25:48 nvm 00:25:57 Not important 00:26:07 just my curiosity 00:26:26 kay 00:26:29 :# 00:26:32 :3* 00:26:57 Anyways 00:27:01 Anything to tell to me? 00:27:04 I just found out the music for a spider boss originated from a race car game XD 00:27:36 :3 00:27:42 Anything else? 00:27:47 not rly lol 00:27:59 from now on I should put up notices for birthdays XD 00:28:22 Yeah 00:28:23 Actually 00:28:27 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 00:28:42 We should make a calendar 00:28:46 and put the birthday? 00:28:53 ye 00:29:16 *Founds out something called "Google Calendar" 00:29:24 Yay 00:29:38 lel 00:31:00 I can put birthdates 00:31:14 :P 00:31:22 but.. 00:31:26 Not many people are here 00:31:30 So... 00:31:33 Not now 00:31:49 ye 00:31:54 we will have to wait 00:32:28 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 00:33:08 "when a running gag is used by alot of people, It can be considered a meme" 00:33:15 Fact of the day 00:33:34 heh 00:33:37 cool 00:33:59 8:33 for me now 00:34:05 Me too 00:34:09 kewl 00:34:19 8:34, now 00:34:24 me too 00:34:28 EST FTW 00:34:32 Yep 00:34:39 My UST is toronto 00:34:45 so yeh 00:36:01 bored, so imma just talk about some random shet 00:36:25 yt="Ajn5tFCsULg" btw here is the music I was talking about 00:36:37 Obviously not the spider bos one 00:36:41 the racecar one 00:37:22 k 00:37:48 Also 00:37:51 ? 00:38:29 Do you know about the "how good was ____" pokemon serie 00:38:36 no 00:38:51 well 00:39:25 It's a serie that tells how used a pokemon is competitivly 00:39:28 or something like that 00:39:32 ah ok 00:39:33 and, today 00:39:42 "How good was shuckle" 00:39:49 faqing shuckle 00:39:54 Or better 00:39:59 how good was magikarp 00:40:03 or metapod 00:40:03 well 00:40:06 XD 00:40:16 I bet they gave it a -100/10 00:40:31 It's not much of rating 00:40:36 ye ik 00:40:40 I'm just saying 00:40:47 what would happen if it was rating 00:41:16 https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=how+good+was 00:42:01 here you go 00:42:01 ocool 00:42:23 brb 00:42:53 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 00:43:28 I gtg 00:43:32 bye 00:47:31 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:47:53 im in pain rn >_< 00:48:01 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 00:48:08 hi 00:48:13 oh thank god 00:48:14 hi 00:48:23 wut happened 00:48:30 i got good news and bad news 00:48:33 okey 00:48:37 first 00:48:52 new, and very unique boss tank: Kat-901 00:48:59 yey 00:49:00 second 00:49:22 my right hand has a 2nd degree burn 00:49:29 :O 00:49:47 I've had one before, but that was a result of me being extremely retarded 00:49:49 So uh 00:49:57 When I was 6 00:50:08 Aah 00:50:13 I decided touching the cooking pan while it was cooking was a good idea 00:50:23 )face3) 00:50:27 (face3)* 00:50:31 You didn't know any better 00:50:36 anyways 00:50:48 care if i explain Kat-901? 00:51:00 nah, explain it all you like 00:51:07 :D 00:51:24 Kat-901 is a pink squircle with a cat face 00:51:26 :3 00:51:43 it has 4 regular auto guns on the sides 00:51:50 and has an orange bow 00:51:53 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 00:52:07 the side parts of the bow are spawners 00:52:23 and on the bow is an Auto Pistol 00:52:46 Yes. Pistols weapon is called a Pistol 00:53:05 just gr8 00:53:45 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 00:53:47 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 00:53:50 sry about that 00:53:59 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 00:54:02 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:54:06 I crashed 00:54:19 vlad ur back 00:54:26 hey chap 00:54:31 hi chepsteck 00:54:34 anyways, how is my idea? 00:55:04 pretty good 00:55:07 :3 00:55:15 Pistolception btw 00:55:23 It has 2 references 00:55:25 Pistols shooting Pistols shooting more PISTOLS 00:55:28 ok 00:55:31 Im only telling one 00:55:34 kay 00:55:38 Erebu 00:55:42 lol 00:55:48 figure out the other one :3 00:55:51 Okey den 00:55:55 should be easy 00:56:05 But I am kinda surprised at Erebu being an inspiration 00:56:16 Since it looks nothing like Erebu 00:56:21 The bow 00:56:24 At least in my imagination anyway 00:56:26 Olol 00:56:26 (xd) 00:56:32 w8 00:56:36 AAH FK 00:56:36 LEAPING WARMIND? 00:56:43 Ye 00:56:58 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 00:56:59 *me rn >_<* 00:57:04 faqing comp 00:57:13 FKN PAIN >_< 00:57:21 :/ 00:57:32 Trying my best to ignore ig 00:57:47 ok 00:57:58 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 00:57:59 im typing with my left hand, and my right ring finger 00:58:06 Sad 00:58:13 anyways 00:58:13 that's like 1/2 impossible for me sometimes cos I'm like "I need to get this shet off meh" 00:58:23 what did i miss? 00:58:35 nthing much 00:58:37 nothing* 00:58:40 aah 00:58:42 okie 00:58:42 its AC's birthday btw 00:58:47 rip Chep 00:58:47 OwO 00:59:03 GOIN OVAH TO HIS WOLL 01:00:00 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:00:31 I just said happy birthday in chat 01:00:41 but wall might be better 01:00:59 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:01:29 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:01:30 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 01:01:32 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:01:32 bacc 01:02:25 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:04:30 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:04:41 ded 01:05:32 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:06:17 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:06:47 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:07:35 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:08:05 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:08:29 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:08:59 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:09:38 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:10:08 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:12:37 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:13:07 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:34:53 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 01:35:24 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 01:54:55 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 02:19:56 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 02:53:43 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 02:54:13 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 02:55:26 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 02:55:56 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 03:43:17 -!- Skye Sim has joined Special:Chat 03:43:21 Hi there 03:43:26 -!- Skye Sim has joined Special:Chat 04:03:17 -!- Qwertyjustio has left Special:Chat 04:04:24 Eh 04:04:29 well 05:00:28 Bye for now 07:06:04 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 07:06:14 �� 07:06:18 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 08:06:29 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:07:00 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:07:01 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:07:23 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:07:45 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:07:58 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:09:05 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:09:17 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:11:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:11:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:14:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:14:55 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:17:33 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:17:45 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:19:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:19:54 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:23:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:23:15 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:26:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:26:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:29:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:29:55 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:33:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:33:15 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:36:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:36:34 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:39:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:39:54 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:43:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:43:15 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:46:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:46:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:49:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:49:55 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:53:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:53:15 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:54:47 -!- Skye Sim has joined Special:Chat 08:56:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:56:34 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:59:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:59:55 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:03:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:03:15 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:06:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:06:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:09:48 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:10:01 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:13:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:13:15 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:16:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:16:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:19:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:19:55 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:23:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:23:16 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:26:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:26:38 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:29:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:29:55 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:33:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:33:16 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:36:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:36:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:39:24 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:39:34 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:40:11 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:40:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:40:45 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:41:08 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:41:22 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:42:34 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:42:47 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:44:43 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:44:56 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:49:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:49:36 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:52:11 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:52:42 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 09:54:03 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:54:16 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:58:34 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:58:47 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:59:22 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 09:59:55 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 09:59:55 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 10:02:40 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:03:03 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:03:13 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 10:03:14 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 10:03:25 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:03:37 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:04:46 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:04:59 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:07:28 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:07:41 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:10:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:10:36 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:12:48 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 10:13:19 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 10:13:20 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 10:15:03 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:15:16 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:17:26 Class seating arrangements just changed. 11:18:04 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:18:16 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:18:53 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:19:24 and? 11:19:44 I'm at the corner. 11:19:52 I'm even more lonely now. 11:20:15 ... 11:20:48 I have more time for my personal need now. 11:21:14 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:21:18 well that's good 11:21:31 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:21:49 I never really thought about time for myself. 11:23:49 That's probably why I feel very lonely. 11:24:50 ����^ 11:25:08 I feel lonely when I always have myself. 11:25:14 I feel so dumb right now. 11:25:18 ... 11:26:34 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:26:47 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:29:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:29:57 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:30:46 So, uh. 11:30:47 What now? 11:31:07 *shrugs* 11:32:49 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:33:03 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:33:04 Brief activity 11:33:14 and a coincidence 11:33:19 amasing 11:33:23 WB Taco. 11:33:28 and how did i not leave? 11:33:32 idk 11:33:35 you didn't 11:33:36 i closed the tab 11:33:40 *shrug* 11:33:43 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:33:46 but i didnt leave chat 11:33:52 (^-^) 11:33:58 anyways 11:34:07 enig 11:34:21 Yes? 11:34:31 pm real K W I C K 11:36:48 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 11:38:55 One thing. 11:39:23 ? 11:39:25 My favorite ASMRtist just did a double upload. 11:39:29 Which means... 11:39:37 means... 11:39:48 I'm going to be sleeping FINE today. 11:40:50 ok nice 11:42:38 Hehe. 11:42:52 Deja vu. 12:12:31 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:13:00 FYI lads, we are working on a fix to the broken Era Icons 12:13:11 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:13:13 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:13:16 currently they aren’t being repositioned in the header like they should 12:14:14 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:14:32 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 12:14:33 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:14:34 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:14:35 ye 12:14:38 i can see 12:14:43 how do we fix 12:14:55 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:15:10 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:15:19 you don’t, admins handle it 12:15:23 ok 12:15:54 verysmall Hello darkness my old friend... 12:16:07 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:16:25 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:16:48 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:17:18 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:17:30 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:17:59 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:18:14 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:19:53 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:20:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:20:56 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:21:08 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:22:55 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:23:18 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:23:40 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:24:30 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:24:57 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:25:09 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:26:47 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:27:01 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:29:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:29:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:29:38 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:02:45 ... 13:02:54 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:38:14 ... 13:39:52 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 14:11:20 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 14:43:29 ded' 14:43:31 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 14:43:34 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:58:37 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:04:23 super ded 15:07:28 mmm 15:25:24 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:25:26 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:33:19 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:33:30 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:34:19 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 15:52:38 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 15:52:42 hoi tidal 15:53:24 hello temz 15:53:37 hows life 15:53:58 same as usual 15:54:02 yours? 15:54:08 eh im at school rn 15:54:14 eh 15:54:19 so ish boring 15:54:34 and also i got tortured once more in class 15:54:40 by...? 15:54:46 a girl in my class 15:54:55 how 15:55:14 she started messin with my hair 15:55:20 oh 15:55:22 rip 15:55:22 it was painful im telling ya 15:58:46 other than that, eh 15:58:49 nothing exciting 15:58:54 did anything happen on the discord? 15:59:01 i mean zathsu's discord 15:59:26 uh 15:59:31 CoS War Machine 15:59:59 anythin else 16:00:21 not much 16:00:26 text got a meme stolen 16:01:38 lol 16:04:11 gtg 16:04:21 good night 16:06:59 gn 16:25:59 welp 16:26:03 ill be back in 4 hours 16:42:07 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 16:43:45 -!- Coolestpip has left Special:Chat 16:54:31 ���� 16:54:39 ���� 17:02:33 -!- DominatorsAwesome101 has joined Special:Chat 17:02:49 hi 17:06:27 -!- Tornado200 has joined Special:Chat 17:06:33 hi 17:08:47 ? 17:08:52 answer? 17:08:54 yes 17:09:04 anew player 17:10:07 -!- MegaDestroyer20 has joined Special:Chat 17:11:24 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:11:32 HOLY FUCK 17:11:42 Chat cringe: 100% 17:11:46 help 17:11:51 so we got 17:11:56 3 alts talking 17:11:58 yet again 17:12:00 and OZZIENE? 17:12:05 HOW THE- 17:12:13 We're hitting levels of retardation that dont even exist here 17:12:15 how the fuck 17:12:24 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 17:12:28 CAP HELP 17:12:35 the 3 alts are back 17:12:40 and ozziene is befriending them 17:12:43 pleeaeheaheheze 17:12:49 just do something 17:12:57 theese 3 alts are annoying and shit 17:13:03 and its probably a 5 year old 17:13:35 OMG this GUY ARE U MAD!! 17:13:40 YES HE IS 17:13:42 ? 17:14:09 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:14:10 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:15:21 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 17:15:22 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 17:15:45 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:15:52 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 17:16:03 okayy 17:16:04 hmmm 17:16:31 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 17:16:31 ice might be right 17:16:43 What alts? 17:17:12 Can you explain it to me on my wall? I really don't come here too often anymore so I don't know... 17:17:52 But just let me know on my message wall who these suspects are and what they are doing and I'll see what I can do ok? 17:17:58 I have to go... See ya 17:18:17 bi 17:18:28 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 17:19:02 cap 17:19:10 they all join at the same time to talk about who's the best 17:19:12 then leave at the same 17:19:13 time 17:19:15 plz icetutor are u mad? 17:19:16 same name layout 17:19:20 no you're just an idiot 17:19:22 not idiOTS 17:19:24 ? 17:19:26 because its one 17:19:27 COME ON 17:19:29 a 17:19:32 F 17:19:33 K 17:19:34 ITS OBVIOUS 17:19:34 you have the same name layout 17:19:41 UHHHHH 17:19:42 same join and leave time 17:19:47 same kind of pics 17:19:48 i hate TWINS 17:19:51 seriously 17:19:52 try 17:19:54 with no bullet speed 17:19:54 twins? 17:19:57 its only one of you 17:20:01 oh 17:20:06 also why the fuck 17:20:09 they ae annoying 17:20:11 even if you are just bros or sisses 17:20:13 why are 17:20:13 you 17:20:23 coming here? 17:20:23 its not like anyone wants into your discussions 17:20:26 get the fuck off here 17:20:30 you heard? 17:20:32 better do 17:20:37 they just come been annoying and kills theyselgs after killing me and celebrate 17:20:50 and i kill thems boo NOOBS 17:21:11 ICE TUTOR needs a life 17:21:20 so do you 17:21:30 stop and get a chill pill 17:21:36 for once and all] 17:21:55 uhh 17:22:00 i know 17:22:06 DC 17:22:09 dc 17:22:10 you stop and get off the chat with your alts or whatevr 17:22:20 disconect? 17:22:23 yes 17:22:39 IM SUEING The game 50$ 17:22:47 lmao 17:22:54 what game? 17:22:54 HOW CAN U evn sue a game 17:23:02 diep.io 17:23:07 why? 17:23:16 I wanted a fallen booster and then defender 17:23:26 this easy boss the kill] 17:23:37 the stupidity of that is too much 17:23:46 Fallen booster Are smarter than defenders 17:23:53 no 17:23:54 actuly defenders are 17:23:55 they arent 17:23:59 i mean 17:24:06 fallen booster just chase you 17:24:14 they just crash into stuff 17:24:20 defender makes a trap ring and shoots at you 17:24:43 like a dominator Celebrates because a fallen booster crashed him 17:24:51 / 17:24:57 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:24:59 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:25:08 this is dumb 17:25:17 ILIT 17:25:21 OKAY 17:25:28 whats smarters 17:25:34 summoner or fallen overlord 17:25:34 hey boss i think he's legit retarded 17:25:50 can u stop been CRING TALKING 17:25:58 ? 17:25:58 me too 17:26:02 can u stop been CRING TALKING 17:26:12 i think we discovered some traces of good202ian 17:26:15 anyone else think so 17:26:19 oh wait only me and boss 17:26:21 i wish i could be the talk moderator 17:26:26 yeah 17:26:30 ban everyone you want 17:26:31 get demoted 17:26:32 IM like BOI IF U WONT 17:26:36 be a lil' brat 17:26:52 hey 17:26:52 you better look at the rules 17:26:56 i got all achievements 17:27:02 'IM like BOI IF U WONT' 17:27:02 its not just: oh i dont like this person because they want me banned for a very logical reason *ban* 17:27:06 boss 17:27:09 can you translate their 17:27:12 WHATever 17:27:13 "language" 17:27:15 uh 17:27:16 whatever 17:27:17 no 17:27:21 i dont speak stupid 17:27:30 you did get it too 17:27:30 you're the same person 17:27:33 This Guy Named Ice is TOOO MAD 17:27:34 mk 17:28:08 uh] 17:28:19 This Guy Named Tornado is TOOO MAD* 17:28:25 TORNADO200 can u see if i speaking France 17:28:31 no 17:28:34 ? 17:28:35 This guy*** named*** Ice*** (coulda just said "Ice") is annoying me a bit because he's telling the truth about me having a few alts and being retar- 17:28:36 DUUUDE 17:28:39 THAT JUST DROPPED A HINT ON ME 17:28:44 RHASSANE! 17:28:49 damn fucking french bitch 17:28:50 DUUDE 17:28:52 master of disguises 17:28:57 WHAT THAT 17:28:59 DUUUDE 17:29:00 ? 17:29:03 its dude 17:29:07 WHATS* 17:29:10 ? 17:29:19 can you speak proper fucking english please? 17:29:23 its required since 17:29:23 ahem 17:29:28 ITS THE ENGLISH DIEP.IO WIKIA CHAT. 17:29:41 Rhassane must be those 3 17:29:44 maybe 17:29:49 yeah 17:29:53 also ice 17:29:56 good one 17:30:00 geez i click the translate button GEEZ 17:30:00 Rhassane and her alts 17:30:00 poor english 17:30:05 rhassane is retarded 17:30:12 like them 17:30:12 yes 17:30:23 translate button? 17:30:23 sorry i dont live in MEXICO 17:30:28 like ice do 17:30:32 google translate isnt perfect idiot 17:30:35 neither do i 17:30:38 �� 17:30:38 i dont 17:30:42 i'm romanian 17:30:44 not mexican 17:30:51 and i still have better fucking english 17:30:52 THIS IS ENGLISH BOI 17:30:56 PLZ 17:31:01 can you just put out 10 sentences 17:31:06 heres mine 17:31:17 OKAY 17:31:39 I got hit by a hurricane once 17:31:52 yeah sure 17:31:55 you're a ghost 17:31:55 anyways 17:32:05 you intrerrupted me from making them 17:32:06 HURRICANE ONCES 17:32:11 here they are though 17:32:12 whats the hurricane? 17:32:22 THIS IS A LONG STORY 17:32:24 Yo- 17:32:35 Hurricane Matthew was a powerful and devastating tropical cyclone which became the first Category 5 Atlantic hurricane since Hurricane Felix in 2007. Wikipedia 17:32:35 Highest winds: 165 mph 17:32:35 Date: September 28, 2016 – October 10, 2016 17:32:35 Damage: $15.09 billion (2016 USD) 17:32:35 Category: Category 5 Hurricane (SSHWS) 17:32:35 Affected areas: Haiti, Venezuela, Cuba, Florida, Colombia, MORE 17:32:35 Did you know: Matthew is the ninth-costliest Atlantic hurricane ($15.09 billion in damage 17:32:35 HURRICANE ONCES? jesus 17:32:37 i told you 17:32:41 ENGLISH IDIOT. 17:32:44 NOT 17:32:46 WHATEVER THAT IS 17:32:46 hurricane matthew? 17:32:48 DONT TELL US THE STORY 17:33:01 afk 17:33:17 im disctracted 17:33:22 i dont believe you're older than 6 for fucks sake 17:33:31 im over 10 17:33:35 yeah sure 17:33:38 soo u like 10 17:33:41 you know what 17:33:47 why dont you go over here? 17:33:50 how old are you tornado? 17:34:04 http://mlgilluminatim8.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 17:34:05 u dont want to know 17:34:05 go here 17:34:12 so we dont have to hear your bullshit 17:34:13 mk? 17:34:17 LOL 17:34:17 with all your alts 17:34:19 dont care 17:34:20 fake chat 17:34:22 just fucking go there 17:34:23 ? 17:34:24 IM SECURE 17:34:26 its not a fake chat idiot 17:34:28 http://mlgilluminatim8.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 17:34:34 u go there Because u asking 17:34:36 its TBOO-Y's chat 17:34:40 TELL US YOUR AGE 17:34:40 ? 17:34:59 dude 17:35:03 that's an actual wikis chat 17:35:05 go there 17:35:11 the wiki's dead and for anything 17:35:20 go there so we dont have to hear your bullshit over here 17:35:28 please 17:35:41 to me you seem to be legit retarded 17:35:42 seriously 17:35:45 i'm not joking 17:35:51 you seriously SEEM RETARDED 17:37:51 ^ 17:37:53 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:37:55 -!- SmashTheSmasher has joined Special:Chat 17:37:58 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:38:15 WHATS UP LITTLE KIDS YA NEED TO SHUT UP 17:38:38 yeah right SCARDY CATS CANT TALK 17:38:41 noobs 17:38:47 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:38:56 big heads this FAKE CHAT 17:39:05 tanks spawning into arena 17:39:05 ? 17:39:18 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:39:19 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:39:19 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:39:27 Tanks chased away by enemy tank 17:39:37 idiots 17:39:42 Tankers Killed By enemy tank _________ 17:39:49 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:39:55 U ARE A IDIOT 17:39:58 FREAK 17:40:00 BIRD 17:40:03 nah, you are 17:40:19 hush up LITTLE KID 17:40:26 omg this kid 17:40:31 HUSH UP DESTROYER 17:40:34 uh 17:40:38 UUHHH IM A KID 17:40:39 i bet you arent even old enough to be on this wiki 17:40:48 how old are you? 17:40:54 the NAME BOSS OOOH THAT UGLY NAME 17:41:21 its better than your name at least 17:41:26 thats not saying mu8ch 17:41:31 much* 17:41:32 THE NAMED BOSS 17:41:34 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:41:40 my name is name 17:41:41 BOSS 17:41:44 boooooo 17:41:46 BOPOPOPO 17:42:18 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:42:18 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:42:22 how old are you? 17:42:28 really though 17:42:44 NAME boss he doesnt want u to answer 17:43:02 DESTROYER HUSH UP I GOT THIS stupid B_____ 17:43:17 how. old. are. you? 17:43:40 STOP TRYING TO GET INTO MY ACCCOUNT nooob 17:44:01 THE NAME BOSS IS A HACKER LEAVE NOW 17:44:09 hi 17:44:28 WHO ARE U TALKING HI TO? 17:44:32 U 17:44:44 oh wow 17:45:01 im not a hacker, calm down, calm down, its just a simple question 17:45:13 GEEZ smash 17:45:47 UMM DESTROYER THATS A DUMB NAME SOO CHANGE IT NOW IDIOT FREAK LIVING IN TEXAS 17:46:02 I DONT LIVE IN TEXAS 17:46:11 MMMN HMM 17:46:22 that u do CHANGE IT HACLER 17:46:24 HACKER 17:46:30 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:46:50 now how old are you? 17:46:53 answer. 17:47:11 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:47:30 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:47:30 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:48:00 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:48:48 geez im not a hacker 17:49:22 PROVE IT I DIDNT donate 10$ just for a HURRICANE 17:49:41 answer my quesion 17:49:45 question 17:51:38 -!- SmashTheSmasher has joined Special:Chat 17:52:36 oh 17:52:42 pls leave pls leave pls leave 17:53:05 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:53:08 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 17:53:10 ���� 17:53:10 okay 17:53:22 i think SMashTheAsshat left 17:53:26 or is afk 17:53:30 hi coolest 17:53:35 Heya Boss 17:53:51 WHAT HUSH IT UP KIDS 17:53:54 cool is a HACKR 17:53:56 ... 17:53:57 sooooo 17:54:05 And you are an idiot 17:54:07 And why is a 6 year old idiot here? 17:54:12 OOOooooh 17:54:15 fuckk it life 17:54:24 leave 17:54:32 finally he left 17:54:48 -!- SmashTheSmasher has left Special:Chat 17:54:54 -!- SmashTheSmasher has joined Special:Chat 17:55:02 TORNADO 00 17:55:07 what in the world 17:55:14 leave SMashTheMoron 17:55:29 NAME BOSS I WILL TELL THE ADMINS U A HACKEE 17:55:34 WHAT WONT 17:55:44 tornado I LIKE TORNADOES 17:56:07 TORNADOS KILL 2M people each year 17:56:12 so 17:56:20 Smasher kills too 17:56:25 Why does this person think that we are hackers Boss? 17:56:28 what dangerous 17:56:30 i dont know 17:56:35 bc they are stupid? 17:56:43 and insane? 17:56:45 Yep, that would be it 17:56:49 ^ 17:56:56 Or they are 6 and just heard that calling people hackers is bad 17:57:01 ^ 17:57:56 so what now? 17:58:03 Idk :/ 17:58:12 Who do you think will win the Polygon tournament? 17:58:22 idk 17:58:31 smasher \ or tornado 17:58:37 TORNADO 17:58:45 Neither of those are in the tournament... 17:58:46 Anyway 17:58:49 2m t\people died of tornado 17:58:58 shhhhhh 17:59:05 nobody care 17:59:07 s 17:59:38 I doubt that my one will win, others are better and more liked. 17:59:38 17:59:38 But so long as I do not lose to a Rectangle, I do not mind 18:00:26 �� 18:01:17 ozzi 18:01:20 no emotes 18:01:35 Geez sRRY 18:01:39 ? 18:01:42 ): 18:02:11 -!- Tornado200 has left Special:Chat 18:02:40 YES 18:02:40 don't prevent emote usage, that's one of my favorites ���� 18:02:45 oh well 18:02:53 no emotes 18:04:42 remember ozzi 18:04:46 no emotes 18:05:53 pls 18:09:17 y 18:10:24 yy 18:14:31 because 18:14:35 they are stupid 18:17:34 pls 18:19:28 -!- Cosmicpower323 has joined Special:Chat 18:19:30 hello 18:19:46 hello 18:20:19 -!- Cosmicpower323 has left Special:Chat 18:23:01 bye 18:38:31 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 18:38:40 No emotes lol 18:39:21 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 18:56:53 -!- Coolestpip has left Special:Chat 18:57:30 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 19:30:56 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 19:33:07 -!- Coolestpip has left Special:Chat 19:45:13 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 19:45:44 -!- Coolestpip has left Special:Chat 19:54:53 ���� 20:05:34 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:05:40 OZZIENE 20:05:45 NO EMOTESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 20:18:46 is distracted 20:19:44 Emoji haters on Reddit get downvoted 20:21:57 no emotes or else 20:22:22 do you want me to destroy the alphaverse again?!?! 20:23:11 ABSOLUTELY NEVER!!!!!!!!!!! 20:23:22 jeez 20:23:46 imma kill half the population of the alphaverse! 20:25:09 is that okay with you? 20:27:43 that's just too op 20:27:51 no destruction at all 20:28:05 oh come on 20:28:14 thats no fun 20:28:20 and besides 20:28:23 you can like 20:28:35 bring them back anyways 20:28:41 and pretend this never happened 20:28:54 i just want to destroy emojis okay? 20:29:03 why 20:29:03 is there anything wrong with that? 20:29:07 HUH!? 20:29:13 is there?! 20:29:53 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 20:30:04 rtemztemz dont doo ursuuling 20:30:41 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 20:30:51 is there though? 20:30:52 Hello, AC. 20:30:55 Hi 20:30:55 hi 20:31:10 WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH TEMZ!? 20:31:21 Hm? 20:31:28 What are ya talking about 20:31:48 YOU USE 20:32:01 UPPERCASE LETTERS AT THE START OF A... 20:32:07 TEMZ NEVER DOES THAT! 20:32:07 Yes, I do. 20:32:10 AND 20:32:11 um 20:32:13 huh 20:32:42 And? 20:34:25 um 20:34:29 nevermind 20:35:18 Ok. 20:43:25 stiill �� 20:51:20 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 20:53:47 hey ozziene 20:54:01 is it wrong to want to destroy amojis? 20:54:05 emojis* 20:54:27 Technically it isn't, but if you ask an emoji fan, they are probably going to say yes. 20:55:39 ik 20:55:47 thats why im asking ozzi 21:18:04 rip chat 21:18:47 ye 21:18:51 rp or soemthing? 21:19:48 idk 21:19:57 pls 21:20:09 um 21:20:28 pls 21:20:37 I don't really want to 21:20:46 pls 21:21:20 well i mean ill be filled with RP soon when the conception battles start again 21:21:27 they should soon. 21:21:45 conception battles? 21:21:47 eh 21:21:48 yep 21:21:49 that seems... 21:21:50 meh 21:21:51 they were amazing. 21:22:03 "were" 21:22:05 what happened 21:22:11 they happened 21:22:11 :> 21:22:16 "where" 21:22:18 But 21:22:23 *were 21:22:36 ye were 21:22:37 You're saying it like it's not good anymore 21:22:45 no its just we stopped doing them lol 21:23:40 ^ 21:23:40 Hey 21:23:42 fight em 21:23:44 me* 21:23:45 We could do that right now 21:23:49 :P 21:23:55 do wat 21:23:58 conception battles? 21:24:01 yeh 21:24:20 well, assuming you know how they work 21:24:26 Umm 21:24:30 are they complicated? 21:24:37 depends on the conceptions used 21:24:50 we normally use bosses tho 21:24:55 If we use, for example, simple bosses 21:24:55 cause normal tanks doesnt really work 21:25:02 well 21:25:36 i would say they have to be at least more complicated than diep.io bosses 21:25:54 Okie 21:25:56 Umm 21:26:07 for example 21:26:21 Am I forced to do MY conceptions? 21:26:23 the first conception battle that happened was nonation vs obsidian and resurrector 21:26:28 well ye ofc 21:26:37 There's a problem with that 21:26:41 which is..? 21:26:43 My conceptions are... 21:26:48 1. Too OP 21:26:49 i remember that 21:26:49 or 21:26:51 i thinl 21:26:53 think 21:26:55 2. Too complicated 21:26:57 So 21:27:06 gib me an example of a non-op complicated one 21:27:11 TANK BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 21:27:24 TANK TTABLEEEEE 21:27:26 wait thats not right 21:27:33 oh 21:27:36 temz u are back 21:27:58 What do you mean I'm back? 21:28:10 dammit 21:28:28 Well... 21:28:37 :3 21:28:40 *slaps temz 21:28:41 * 21:28:50 *slaps boss* 21:28:58 hey 21:29:06 *slaps temz again* 21:29:10 hey :3 21:29:16 Anyways 21:29:17 *slaps back* 21:29:24 I've got this: http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Concept:The_Three_Musketeers 21:29:26 But... 21:29:27 Yeah 21:29:32 It's an old concept 21:29:39 So 21:29:43 Don't expect much of it 21:30:03 *slaps temz many times in a row, and dashes away 21:30:06 * 21:30:32 Can you guys stop fighting like girls? 21:30:46 No offense 21:30:52 *slaps AC* 21:31:00 Umm 21:31:06 I'm an AC 21:31:14 no u aremt 21:31:15 Slapping me might cause body damage 21:31:19 no 21:31:21 ALOT of body damage 21:31:26 dont you know? 21:31:29 What 21:31:31 im immune to BD 21:31:36 Still 21:31:41 I don't get hurt that much 21:32:16 *slaps AC about 10 times in a row* 21:32:29 Immune to bitch slaps 21:32:30 *bitchslaps boss* 21:32:42 also the three musketeers arent complicated at all 21:32:49 dammit 21:32:52 Never said it was complicated 21:32:56 At all 21:33:13 Did I? 21:33:32 *fires a laser, then an AH laser, and finally an anti FT laser at temz* 21:33:35 well i told you to give me a complicated one 21:33:42 Oh 21:33:45 haha 21:33:45 Why? 21:33:50 *fires a laser, then an AH laser, and finally an anti FT laser at temz* 21:33:50 Well 21:33:54 cause those are the bosses we want 21:34:00 Sorry Teamz 21:34:06 more mechanics = more interesting fight 21:34:15 *sidesteps to avoid the lasers* rood 21:34:29 But it's either simple, complicated or OP 21:34:34 Choose 21:34:39 complicated ofc 21:34:39 *fires the same lasers at temz but at point blank* 21:34:58 Okie 21:35:14 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Concept%3AMagmanitor 21:36:11 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 21:36:21 There 21:36:41 complex bosses FTW 21:36:55 can he at least attakc in phase 1? 21:37:00 Yes 21:37:04 He throws rocks 21:37:38 wot r their stats tho 21:37:45 Damage? 21:37:47 Uh 21:37:53 damage/health/woteber 21:38:08 It's sure you can see the health 21:38:18 It's obvious 21:38:21 "woteber" 21:38:50 uh 21:38:52 250-500 21:38:55 wot about damage 21:39:03 Erm 21:39:06 Idk 21:39:10 What do you think? 21:39:19 i actually have no idea 21:39:20 What do you think would be balanced for these fights? 21:39:33 uh 21:40:16 anything ranging from 3 points to 9 points of body damage ig 21:40:26 "points" 21:40:26 wat 21:40:37 Ugh 21:41:06 ye points 21:41:15 For the rock damage... 21:41:24 Maybe... 21:41:25 idk 21:42:10 also how much dmg does the lava shouting do 21:42:12 2000 for the big rock and 500 for the small rocks 21:42:18 Lava? 21:42:20 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 21:42:34 2000 dmg? 21:42:46 idk 21:42:47 per collision? 21:42:51 maybe 21:42:55 jesus christ thats op af 21:43:01 idk 21:43:12 Maybe 2000 per shot 21:43:15 like 21:43:28 wot do you mean per shot 21:43:49 Well 21:43:59 If you do a full shot 21:44:04 2000 damage?? 21:44:20 Ugh 21:45:09 a full shot of wat tho 21:45:15 UGH 21:45:20 why is this so exact 21:45:34 No wonder we don't do it anymore 21:45:37 cause it can turn the side of a battle 21:45:38 ._. 21:46:08 if it does 2000 per collision its a TON more than 20 body damage points 21:46:27 uh 21:46:55 look 21:46:56 idk 21:47:02 forget about it 21:47:26 .-. okey den 21:47:43 As I said 21:48:04 Uh 21:48:07 I didn't say it 21:48:21 anyways 21:48:24 complexity 21:48:38 why do people like it so much? 21:49:29 cause it makes things more interesting/intricate 21:49:47 and its pretty important in these kind of situations 21:49:49 like conception battles 21:49:57 Yeah but... 21:50:06 any diep.io boss would get absolutely destroyed by my bosses 21:50:14 cause they're more complex 21:50:19 Actually 21:50:25 When something is handled the right way 21:50:29 simplicity rules 21:50:48 making new enemies for once 21:50:51 wat 21:50:53 uh 21:50:58 well conception battles are handled the right way 21:50:58 me? 21:51:03 complexity's better in them tho 21:51:45 nvm 21:51:49 ugh 21:51:55 I'm not arguing in that 21:51:57 like for example 21:52:09 tank battle already 21:52:33 my resurrector boss would murdle the fallen overlord because it has different abilities and patterns 21:53:38 Well 21:53:51 What is the resurrector, exactly? 21:54:07 my second boss conception ever 21:54:25 hang on 21:55:02 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Concept%3ATeamerz's_ideas#Resurrector 21:55:22 TANK BATTLE PLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 21:55:29 BOSS 21:55:30 ugh 21:55:36 sorry but no 21:55:38 also 21:55:41 If you want a fight 21:56:01 Find a battle simulator 21:57:16 resurrector and obsidian are the bosses im the most proud of tbh 21:57:21 and yet they are my first 2 conceptions 21:57:33 tank battle 21:57:39 or fight me 21:57:41 your choice 22:01:25 and also Lord Discordia but i think i should revamp him tbh 22:05:02 tank battle 22:05:04 pls 22:06:02 y dont u tank battle tho 22:07:35 bc 22:13:35 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 22:16:17 fight me 22:19:56 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 22:20:02 uh hi 22:20:19 back2yt I guess XD 22:23:02 DFIGFHT MR RUBYEH 22:23:41 back2yt aswell 22:25:02 "DFIGFHT MR RUBYEH" - BOSS 2017, voted "Funniest quote" by Dude Guy 22:31:08 fiught me 22:31:10 fight me 22:31:26 nu 22:32:17 "fiught me" -boss 2k17 22:32:31 lmao 22:32:48 "2k17" do you watch plainrock124 or did you just come up with that 22:34:53 uh 22:35:07 its just a thing on internet to change 2017 to 2k17 22:35:16 or just 0's to k's in general 22:35:22 kay m9 22:35:30 so to answer ur question 22:35:31 nu 22:35:36 cos I actually didn't hear dat until that video 22:35:48 this Is the second time I saw someone say 2k17 instead of 2017 22:36:12 alsp 22:36:15 also* 22:36:23 since you said 0s to ks in general... 22:36:38 well i mean with dates 22:36:40 Internet: This is binary code! kk1k1k 22:36:44 lolk 22:37:12 wait rly 22:37:12 .-. 22:37:24 only the second time? 22:37:55 ye 22:38:44 rip 22:38:54 are eye pea 22:40:15 are eyes made out of pea 22:40:24 or pee? 22:40:26 or even... 22:40:33 PEACH? 22:40:47 HAS JOHN CENA GONE TOO FAR? 22:40:51 uh. 22:40:53 DID HE EAT TOO MANY PEACHES? 22:41:01 well i mean dong cena was already pretty far 22:41:06 dongoku cena even worse 22:41:08 (Actual thing) 22:41:08 lol 22:48:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:48:13 !updatelogs 22:48:13 <Özün_Oldun> Ursuul: Logs updated (added ~899 to log page). 22:48:21 jesus 22:48:29 ohi ursuul 22:48:36 ohi temz 22:48:42 hows your life 22:48:48 I have been coding 22:48:50 a lot 22:49:00 noice 22:49:38 which one? 22:49:40 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:49:45 first? second? 22:49:51 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:50:04 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 22:50:18 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:51:13 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:51:29 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:52:14 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:52:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:52:48 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:53:02 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:53:35 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:54:05 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:57:25 -!- Battlcats30alt has joined Special:Chat 22:58:25 hoi 22:58:54 hoi 22:58:54 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 22:59:04 I got the ultimate weapon 22:59:12 what now 22:59:16 wot iz it 22:59:17 Its so cringey nothing can survive 22:59:36 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 22:59:42 yt="_2NF64siuhY&t=2s"GO TO 10:50 22:59:46 fek 22:59:56 heh 22:59:58 yt="2NF64siuhY&t=2s" 23:00:16 maybe remove the &t= part? 23:00:16 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 23:00:21 kay 23:00:44 -!- Cosmicpower323 has joined Special:Chat 23:00:45 yt="2NF64siuhY=2s 23:00:48 nope 23:00:52 " 23:00:55 no 23:00:57 yt="2NF64siuhY=2s" 23:01:00 remove the =2s part too you dingus 23:01:01 there you go 23:01:09 yeah 23:01:37 yt="2NF64siuhY" 23:01:45 knvm 23:01:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2NF64siuhY&t=2s 23:01:56 that's the link 23:02:05 go to 10:50 23:02:15 it is the most cringe you will ever see 23:02:27 k 23:02:47 meh 23:03:18 o 23:03:22 it didn't work 23:03:30 guess imma have t resort back to bleach den 23:04:50 brb 23:05:20 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 23:05:43 heh 23:05:50 i dont use bleach 23:05:58 D.W.E.E.B is better 23:08:25 D.W.E.E.B 23:08:27 what 23:10:33 oh ye its something me and a couple of friends made up lol 23:11:03 You have friends that have an imagination? 23:11:09 lucky 23:12:04 well i have 2 friends 23:12:09 and all 3 of us are very similar 23:12:12 so yeh 23:12:22 I'm too unique 23:12:24 idk 23:12:26 tons of fun stuff and jokes happen between us lol 23:12:48 nah you just havent found peeps that resemble you 23:12:48 I'm really one of a kind 23:12:56 atleast, 23:13:02 yeah 23:13:11 you said it 23:13:18 like, literally 23:13:25 if i didnt click a single button i wouldn't have meet 'em 23:13:27 met* 23:14:18 Ugh 23:14:33 I'm so lonely 23:18:11 rip chat 23:20:13 rip 23:21:27 what now? 23:22:24 hi 23:23:00 W H A T N O W ? 23:23:20 hi 23:23:34 hi 23:24:09 hihi 23:24:14 hihihi 23:24:25 hihihihi 23:24:31 hihihihihi 23:24:32 hihihihihi 23:24:38 hihihihihihi 23:24:45 hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi 23:24:52 hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi 23:24:59 war of hi 23:25:17 -!- Battlcats30alt has left Special:Chat 23:25:19 -!- Battlcats30alt has joined Special:Chat 23:28:34 Mhh 23:28:57 what now? 23:42:02 Anyone? 23:42:46 No? 23:47:22 :/ 23:47:46 eh 23:47:49 dont got much to do here Category:Chat Logs